


За стеной

by shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: И все-таки это был Бек. Сверху. Потому что так сладко и протяжно стонать, как это сделал Джей, можно было, только находясь снизу. Этот его стон прошелся по позвоночнику то ли наждачкой, то ли легким перышком, но Юрка непроизвольно выгнулся и откинул одеяло, сдаваясь. В конце концов, он здесь один, стыдиться некого, и он лопнет от перевозбуждения, если не передернет прямо сейчас...





	За стеной

Как хорошо, что он не влюбился.

Эта мысль была первой осмысленной, которая возникла у него в голове, как только он вынырнул из дремы, и понял, что происходит. А ведь мог. И даже был где-то очень близко. Но пронесло. И они остались просто отличными друзьями. Как чертовы соулмейты, только без секса и выноса мозга. Хотя не сказать, что Юрка об этом не жалел. Иногда. Когда смотрел на Отабека на тренировке или в раздевалке, и подвисал, как перегревшийся компьютер, глядя на перекатывающиеся мускулы под смуглой кожей, капельки пота или воды на плечах и животе. А теперь лежал в своем номере в отеле черт знает где и черт знает во сколько, и радовался, что не влюбился. Иначе сдох бы от ревности. Потому что прямо сейчас за стеной, в соседнем номере, его лучший друг трахался с его вторым заклятым соперником после Кацуки — Жан-Жаком Леруа. И это было ни черта не смешно, и не забавно. Потому что от звуков, которые он слышал, закладывало уши, и вовсе не от их громкости, а от собственного возбуждения.

Забавно, но голоса он узнал сразу, хотя разговор был достаточно тихим. Он даже удивился, какого черта Джей делает в номере Бека в такое время, а потом началось… это. Кровать не скрипела, но для воображения ему хватало стонов и почему-то очень хорошо различимого шепота. Хотя если кровать стояла к стене также близко, как в номере Юрки, то ничего особенно удивительного.

Сначала, придя в себя от шока, он попытался понять, кто же сверху. Нет, не было стыда, было только любопытство и возбуждение. Девственником Юрка не был, пусть опыт был и не богатым и исключительно натуральным, но вот на то, что происходит за стеной, очень хотелось посмотреть. Может, потому, что это были Отабек и Джей, а может, потому, что они оба были мужчинами, а все познания Юрки в этом ограничивались изредка просматриваемыми роликами, да теорией, с которой он, кстати, был знаком отлично. На всякий случай, разумеется.

И все-таки это был Бек. Сверху. Потому что так сладко и протяжно стонать, как это сделал Джей, можно было, только находясь снизу. Этот его стон прошелся по позвоночнику то ли наждачкой, то ли легким перышком, но Юрка непроизвольно выгнулся и откинул одеяло, сдаваясь. В конце концов, он здесь один, стыдиться некого, и он лопнет от перевозбуждения, если не передернет прямо сейчас. Завтра он будет стебать Джея по любому поводу, и бояться поднять глаза на Отабека, но это будет завтра. А сейчас…

Словно обрадованное разрешением, воображение развернулось на полную катушку. И перед глазами словно воочию появились смуглые пальцы Отабека, повторяющие линии татуировки на спине Джей-Джея. Юрка облизнулся и накрыл ладонью собственный вздыбленный пах. Громко выдохнул, закусывая губу, и Джей за стеной, словно в ответ, приглушенно вскрикнул. Юра несильно сжал бугорок и зажмурился. Что делает с Джеем Бек, что тот так заходится? Так страстно, так жарко и нетерпеливо, почти требовательно.

Юрка стянул белье, облизнул ладонь, стиснул собственный, почти каменный член, и вдруг представил себе раскинувшегося на кровати Джея, обнаженного, открытого, возбужденного, с капельками пота, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, между которыми устроился Отабек. Все такой же спокойный, но с красными пятнами желания на щеках и взъерошенными волосами. Пытающий Джея ртом, языком, губами. И пальцами. Да, пальцами, проникающими в раскрытое тело Джея глубоко и неторопливо, дразняще. Потому что почему бы иначе Джей стонал так умоляюще? Юрка почти видел его искусанные припухшие губы, с которых срывалось заполошное, горячее: «Пожалуйста, Бек… Дай мне кончить, Бек…»

Юрка снова облизнул свои собственные губы и задвигал рукой быстрее, позволяя второй гулять по телу, как ей вздумается. Бек ведь тоже ласкал Джея так, правда? Гладил по животу, бедрам, плечам. Юрка застонал, когда Бек в его воображение зубами чуть сжал торчащий сосок Джея, а его собственный оказался между двумя пальцами. О, да…

На несколько долгих секунд возбуждение оглушило, погребло, и он перестал слышать звуки за стеной, только собственное дыхание, но воображение отсутствие слуха компенсировало с лихвой. А потом, когда тот вернулся, все стало только еще хуже, больнее и горячее. Джей больше не умолял. Он постанывал тихо, болезненно, явно сквозь стиснутые зубы. И Юрке даже не надо было напрягаться, чтобы понять почему. Отабек наконец внял мольбам. Что он сделал с Джеем? Поставил его на колени? Раздвинул его бедра и закинул ноги себе на плечи? Да, именно так. Чтобы видеть лицо Джея. Следить за его эмоциями. Ловить отголоски ощущений в потемневших глазах.

Юрка раскинул собственные ноги еще шире, насколько позволяла кровать, приподнял задницу, облизал палец и провел им по сжавшемуся входу в тело. Он не собирался трахать себя, только попробовать — как это. Когда в тебя входит что-то, раздвигает мышцы, скользит глубже, заполняет. Как собственное тело обхватывает, обнимает это «что-то», отзываясь болью, тянущим ощущением и желанием получить больше и еще.

Захваченный собственными ощущениями, Юрка даже перестал особо различать звуки за стеной, но потом его догнал полный сладкого и какого-то мучительного удовольствия стон Джея, перед глазами полыхнуло, и он сам подался вперед, надеваясь на собственный палец почти до самого конца. Ох, бля… Полыхнуло, выгнуло, швырнуло, и Юрка, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул вместе с Джеем, почти в унисон. А воображение рисовало картины одна веселее другой. Нависшего над Леруа Отабека, его двигающихся узких бедер, его члена, размеренно и на всю глубину входящего в растянутое тело. Закинутую голову Джея, Отабека, пятнающего кожу следами, их слившиеся губы в громких, влажных, очень непристойных поцелуях, звук которых, как казалось Юрке, он слышит. Джей стонал уже беспрерывно, при каждом толчке его голос чуть проседал, и Юрка двигал рукой в этом же ритме. Ритме Бека, который начал бесить даже Юрку. Но он был тут, за своей стеной и ни черта не мог поделать, а Джей, похоже, был мазохистом или ему просто нравилось отдавать контроль над собой настолько. Но в какой-то момент мелодия стонов изменилась. И в нее вплелся голос Бека. От него Юрку словно кипятком обдало. Он никогда не слышал как стонет Отабек, что он вообще может стонать. Особенно вот так. Сдавленно, почти отчаянно, на самой грани, на последней капле воздуха. Юрка вдруг представил его себе: запрокинутое лицо с лихорадочными пятнами румянца, с закушенными губами, словно разлившимися зрачками. Его кадык, капельки пота над губой, прилипшие к висками волосы. И пальцы Джея, безжалостно, до побелевшей кожи и лунок от ногтей стиснувшие плечи.

— Да, Бек… Да-да-да! — голос Джея взвился, раскатился, превратился то ли в рык, то ли в стон, и Юрка забился на кровати, кончая под этот аккомпанемент. Слишком ярко, непривычно, почти больно. Скручиваемое словно в судороге тело выплескивало свой восторг белесыми каплями, и где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что он кончил без рук, с помощью одного только пальца и чужих стонов за стеной. И это было охуеть как хорошо. И даже не стыдно. Но уши все равно немного алели. Он вытянул палец, попытался свести бедра вместе, охнул, но прямо сейчас сил идти в душ не было. И он лежал на разворошенной постели, понемногу приходя в себя и прислушиваясь к уже ленивым и томным, но все еще слишком влажным и непристойным звукам поцелуев за стеной. И эту сцену воображение почему-то тоже вниманием не обошло. Сплетенные в ленивой неге обнаженные тела, даже сейчас не желающие разделяться. И Джей шепчет всякую чепуху на французском, лаская Отабека словами и голосом, а тот делает вид, что не понимает, но все равно улыбается уголками губ и перебирает его взлохмаченные пряди. И это уже почти похоже на любовь, и Юрка поспешно призывает собственное воображение к порядку. Хватит и того, что оно ему уже показало.

Наконец за стеной все стихло, и Юрка отскреб себя от постели. На еще слабых ногах доплелся до душа и встал под воду. Стыда все еще не было. В конце концов, в замочную скважину он не подглядывал, стакан к стене не прислонял. Просто эти два идиота не скрывались, а он просто услышал. Зато было облегчение. Много-много облегчения. И легкая пока еще тревога. Он не влюбился ни в одного из них, и это замечательно. Но у одного из них была официальная невеста, и это уже напрягало. С другой стороны, Бек точно в курсе, и если такое положение вещей его устраивает, то почему его, Юрку Плисецкого, должно волновать?

А вот то, что его на самом деле должно волновать, но почему-то не волнует — так это то, что ему все это слишком понравилось. Не Джей и Бек за стеной, конечно, а то, что он кончил таким вот… образом. И когда снял руку с члена — даже не заметил, увлекшись совершенно другими ощущениями. И все еще неясно, как смотреть теперь Беку в глаза. И как подкатить с вопросом на тему, давно и часто ли у него с Джеем так или исключительно на адреналине и после выступления, и как при этом не умереть от смущения.

Все эти мысли ворочались в голове, но как-то уж слишком лениво. Юрка зевнул, пофыркал, избавляясь от воды, попавшей в рот и нос, и выбрался наконец из душевой кабины. Быстро вытерся и пополз обратно в комнату. Поморщился, глядя на переворошенную постель, и порадовавшись, что никаких пятен на ней нет, быстро расправил простынь и нырнул под одеяло. С удовольствием потянулся и закрыл глаза, наконец-то расслабляясь. И все-таки надо завести себе кого-нибудь. Снимать напряг, например. Потому что если с влюбленностью, вернее, с ее отсутствием, все отлично, то банальную зависть никуда не денешь. Он тоже так хочет. И чтобы кто-нибудь лежал рядом после, обнимал и шептал всякую чушь. Можно даже на нерусском. И можно даже не девушку. На этой мысли Юрка вздохнул, перевернулся на живот, обнял подушку и засопел. А во сне ему снился Петя, мурлыкающий под боком, дедушка с пирожками, Джей, обнимающий Бека, и целая коллекция золотых медалей.


End file.
